1. Field of the Invention
THE PRESENT INVENTION RELATES TO NEW AND USEFUL IMPROVEMENTS IN FEED AND WATERING DEVICES FOR POULTRY OF ALL KINDS AND MORE PARTICULARLY FOR NEWBORN POULTRY BEING RAISED BETWEEN ONE AND FOURTEEN DAYS BENEATH A BROODER.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Applicant is unaware of any poultry feeding and watering device having feed pans, water troughs and interconnecting piping integrally constructed with a base to form a monolithic unit. The U.S. Patents to Redfield, U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,377 and Muehlfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,324 disclose poultry feeders which exemplify the prior art in this area.
It is therefore the foremost object of the present invention to provide a combined feed and watering device which, due to its unique construction and method of operation, greatly reduces the mortality rate of newborn poultry.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device having a plurality of individual, interconnected watering troughs wherein the water is continuously being replenished from a fresh, external source thus eliminating the use of unhealthy stale water heretofore stored in jugs.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device which is of single, lightweight construction for easy set-up, take-down and storage.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device which segregates the water and feed and provides a plurality of watering troughs, the water level in each of which can be controlled, thus eliminating the possibility of spillage into the feed or into the surrounding litter thereby promoting a healthful, germ-breeding free living condition for the newborn poultry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which has only one moving part, thus reducing maintenance costs.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a device which is circular in shape and of a low profile which enables it to fit easily beneath and within the vital heat zone of a brooder.
It is yet a further object to provide a device which is of one piece, molded construction and which can be economically manufactured and easily cleaned.
Other advantages and objects will become apparent during the course of the following description.